


Yellow Ranger Club - Part 1

by TheSecondBatgirl



Series: Yellow Ranger Club [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily meets the Rangers who came before her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Ranger Club - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



It wasn't at all unusual for there to be a large crowd coming in at Jungle Karma Pizza - after working there for a few weeks Lily was used to the rushes that came in at odd, yet still entirely predictable, times. They also had a weird habit of occurring right before Dai Shi would send out the Rinshi to attack them, so she braced herself for RJ to call them, but nothing happened.

This one though, this one was odd. Usually RJ warned them about the rush, but this time he seemed just as surprised as she was to see them. Nearly a dozen people had come in, but her eyes were drawn to a group of four. There was something about them, something that showed that these were not people to be taken lightly. Yet Lily also felt oddly drawn to them. Something that made her feel that she belonged with them, that she was already a part of their group.

It took her until the first patron was asking one of them for an autograph to realize that it was Tanya Park. Lily briefly wondered if it would be totally unprofessional to get Tanya to autograph one of her CDs

She saw a flicker of recognition in RJ's eyes, and he went over, not to greet Tanya, but to embrace the Asian woman in the lead.

"Trini!" he said. "What can I do for you? Anything you want is on the house."

"Thanks, RJ," she responded, and Lily glanced over at her teammates and Fran, who looked just as surprised as she felt. RJ wasn't one to offer discounts like that, not to that large a group. "How are the glasses working out for you?"

RJ smiled. "They seem to be showing some potential," he said, and Lily tried to understand what she was hearing. RJ couldn't actually be talking about their morphers. Not in public.

"I'm glad Uncle Howard was able to get them to you. But, we actually came to borrow Lily, if you don't mind."

"Speak for yourself, Trini," one of the other women said. "I came for the pizza."

"Aisha!" Trini rolled her eyes, but there was some agreement about the pizza from one of the two guys in the group. Trini sighed. "And some pizza, RJ. We'll pay, of course."

"Coming right up," RJ agreed, heading to the back. "Lily, you go with them. You'll find it educational."

"We should probably hurry," the only guy in the group said, and Lily was dying to know who they all were. If they were connected with their morphers...

Aisha groaned. "You're right. The others will kill us if they have to wait much longer. But... pizza!"

"You're picking up bad habits from that husband of yours, girl," Tanya said, slinging an arm over Aisha's shoulder. Aisha grinned, and gestured to Lily.

"Hey girl!" Aisha said cheerfully. "Come over here and meet the group."

Lily went over, and wasn't surprised that Theo and Casey were following close behind.

"You're a _tiger_ ," Casey blurted out, and then he managed to dodge Theo's kick. Lily prayed that her suspicions about them being involved with their powers were correct, or else Casey had just totally blown it.

"Actually, I'm more of a bear," Aisha said without missing a beat. "Trini! I think this one is yours." She rolled her eyes. "Boys," she said conspiratorially. "Especially ones in Red. Never think we can handle ourselves."

"Hey!" the one guy protested.

"Your boyfriend wore blue, Dustin," Tanya said, and Lily started to figure it out.

"You guys all wore glasses too," she said finally, since they seemed to know how they morphed.

"Sure did, except ours weren't glasses."

"They do look pretty cool," Dustin said.

"Better than the cell phones that Taylor had, anyway."

"You guys, save the explanations for the car," Trini cut in, as she took a few boxes of pizza from RJ. "Let's go."

"You can't just go with them," Theo burst out. "We don't know anything about them."

"Theo, chill," RJ cut in. "Lily has to do this."

"Great!" Trini said. "Let's go." She handed the boxes to Lily. "You're the new guy, you get to carry them."

Lily shrugged, and took the pizza. She couldn't wait to see where this would go.

The car was yellow, and managed to fit all of them and the pizza, but just barely. Aisha was driving, with Tanya in the front with her, and Lily found herself sitting between Trini and Dustin, with the pizza balancing on her lap.

"Don't worry, we're not going that far," Trini said. "Tanya got us a suite here in town."

"You drive too slowly," Tanya muttered, and Dustin backed her up.

"Turbo!" Aisha said in disgust. "You and Ashley both, it's like you've never heard of speed limits."

"Dustin doesn't have that excuse," Tanya snapped.

"He does this professionally!"

"You two are scaring Lily," Trini cut in.

"I'm not scared," Lily said quickly. "Just curious. You guys... you're all former Rangers, right?"

"That's right. We're actually all former yellows, even. You'll meet all the others when we get to the hotel."

"Which ones were you?"

"I was Ninja Storm," Dustin volunteered. At her blank look, he sighed. "You know, the ones from Blue Bay Harbor."

"Right," Lily nodded, and then turned to Trini.

"I was the first Yellow Ranger," Trini said, and Lily's jaw dropped slightly. "Aisha was my replacement, and then Tanya was hers."

"So you were the first, and Aisha was Yellow Zeo, and Tanya was Turbo?"

"Not exactly," Tanya said. "I was Zeo and Turbo. Well, the first Turbo. Trini left soon after the White Ranger showed up."

"It had nothing to do with him," Trini added quickly.

"Wow," Lily said, slightly star struck, as she readjusted the pizza she was holding.

"We're here!" Tanya said, and Aisha pulled into the garage. Being careful not to lose the pizza, Lily followed her fellow Rangers into the hotel.


End file.
